


Never Mess With a Turtle...

by Diamond



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Leather Shell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...who's dating a giant mutant alligator. A lesson Dogpound learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mess With a Turtle...

The turtles were on a rooftop, fighting Dog Pound and foot ninjas. They had been fighting the Krang earlier, so they were already tired and injured when Dog Pound found them. While they were able to defeat most of the foot ninjas, the turtles were down right exhausted.

“We need to find a way to get away from Bradford,” Leo said, trying to catch his breath.

“His name is Dog Pound now,” Mikey whined, upset they didn't use the name he came up with.

Raphael smacked Mikey on the head and went to attack Dog Pound, who just threw him aside. The three other turtles charged at him, but Bradford dodged their attacks. He kicked Leonardo then picked him up and threw him at Donatello.

Dog Pound smirked when he saw Michelangelo was the only one left, and grabbed him by the neck before he was able to attack or run. 

“Let me go,” Mikey said, kicking at Dog Pound.

“Is that anyway to treat an old friend,” Dog Pound asked mockingly, tightening his grip around Mikey's neck. “Your brothers can't save you now Michelangelo.”

Mikey saw something out of the corner of his eye and smirked, “True, my brothers might not be able to help me, but there's one thing you didn't count on.”

“Oh, and what's that,” Dog Pound asked with a scoff, not noticing the shadow behind him.

“The fact that I have an angry, protective mutated alligator for a boyfriend,” Mikey said, earning a confused glare for Bradford.

“What are you...” Dog Pound couldn't finish because a strong hand grabbed on to his wrist, forcing him to let go of Mikey. He looked up in fear at the giant alligator who seemed very angry“Wh...who are you,” Dog Pound asked trying to break free of the alligator's hold.

The alligator just roared in response. 

“His name is Leatherhead,” Mikey said rubbing his neck, “And you made him very angry.”

Leatherhead roared again and threw Dog Pound to the next rooftop, jumping on him and punching his face, “You are never allowed to harm my mate,” he roared and continued to hit him. Dog Pound was able to kick Leatherhead off of him and tried punching him, but Leatherhead grabbed his arm and broke it.

Dog Pound howled in pain and held on to his broken arm. Knowing he couldn't win without backup, he decided it would be wise to run. “This isn't over turtles, we will battle again.” Dog Pound ran off, jumping off the building and going into the shadows.

“You won't harm Mikey again,” Leatherhead said, ready to go after him. But he felt Mikey hug him from behind and he instantly relaxed. 

“Glad you showed up when you did Leatherhead,” Leonardo said, holding his side. “Thank you.”

Leatherhead ignored him in favor of turning around and hugging Mikey, “I'm glad you're alright my mate, I should have harmed that dog worse than I did for hurting you.”

“Hey, we got beat up too,” Donnie complained. 

“Come on guys, let's head home,” Leo said, “I think we all need a rest.” They started to leave the noticed Mikey was still with Leatherhead, “Mikey, are you coming?”

“No, I'm going to stay with Leatherhead for a while,” Mikey said cuddling up to the alligator's chest. Leatherhead purred and nuzzled Mikey, licking his face and neck.

“Dude, could you not molest our baby brother in front of us,” Raphael asked covering his eyes. He was ignored since Mikey just started kissing Leatherhead's jaws.

“Umm...well I guess you two would like some alone time,” Leo said looking away awkwardly, “Just make sure Mikey is home by eleven.” Leatherhead growled. “Or Midnight, midnight works too.”

The turtles left quickly, not wanting to watch their baby brother be felt up by Leatherhead.

“Kind of weird that Mikey is the first of us to start dating huh,” Donny said, still feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that's the only weird thing about their relationship,” Raphael said.

They suddenly heard Mikey screaming, and were about head back until they heard, “Oh god Leatherhead, don't stop!”

Horrified expressions covered Donny, Leo and Rachael's faces. They jumped into the first manhole they spotted, wanting to get rid of the mental images filling their minds.


End file.
